The Party's Over Is it?
by Jersey07
Summary: Adam est toujours perturbé par l'arrestation de Jake Kaplan, l'enfant atteint de TOC. Il décide de ne pas rester sans rien faire. MENTION DE VIOLENCES ET DE TENTATIVE DE SUICIDE. Basé sur l'épisode 5x15.
1. Chapter 1

_Samedi 4 Avril 2009. _

_Bellevue Hospital Center._

Adam arpentait les couloirs du Bellevue Hospital. Il détestait ces endroits aux murs blancs et aux pièces stériles. Il n'y avait que dans le service pédiatrique qu'un peu de couleurs égayaient les murs mais il ne supportait pas d'y rester bien longtemps. Il n'avait jamais aimé voir les gens souffrir mais la vue d'un enfant blessé physiquement ou moralement lui était insupportable. Il connaissait bien ces couloirs pour y avoir séjourné à de nombreuses reprises. Tous les jours, il voyait les réminiscences de ses souffrances gravées sur son dos et ses bras.

Il n'avait pas cessé d'y penser depuis le jour de l'arrestation de Jake. Au fur et à mesure que l'enquête progressait et incriminait l'enfant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à le déclarer coupable, quand bien même les preuves étaient contre lui. Il n'avait pas voulu se confier à Stella et Mac, ne faisant confiance qu'en Adam. C'était lui qui avait eu la lourde tâche d'écouter son récit et de lui dire où il allait passer les deux prochaines années de sa vie.

Le jury avait été clément envers lui et Adam leur en était reconnaissant. Une institution psychiatrique n'était pas un endroit pour un enfant comme Jake. Cela ne l'était pour aucun autre enfant d'ailleurs. Mac avait intercédé en faveur du jeune garçon afin qu'il puisse séjourner dans de meilleures conditions. Mais pour Adam, ce n'était pas suffisant. Il se sentait redevable envers cet enfant et surtout, il se sentait coupable de ce qui lui était arrivé. Même s'il n'y était pour rien, il comprenait ce que le jeune garçon ressentait et ce par quoi il était passé. Il le comprenait dans les moindres détails, comme aucun membre de sa famille n'aurait pu le comprendre, même avec la meilleure des volontés. Il se revoyait dans la salle d'interrogatoire quelques mois plus tôt et lorsqu'il avait porté son regard sur Jake, il avait cru se revoir à l'âge de 13 ans.

Il passait le couloir central et se retrouvait devant le bureau d'accueil de la cellule psychologique. La pièce avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il y avait mis les pieds, ce qui devait se résumer à 16 ans maintenant. Il avait exactement le même âge lorsqu'il y avait été admis. Tentative de suicide aux barbituriques. Son père portait une dernière fois la main sur lui ce jour-là. La fois de trop. Malgré la douleur, il était sorti avec un but précis pendant que son géniteur croupissait ivre mort sur le canapé du salon. Il s'était introduit dans une pharmacie sous un faux prétexte, détournant l'attention de la vendeuse et volé autant de flacons qu'il pouvait. Il ne les avait même pas comptés mais il était certain qu'il en avait assez pour tuer un cheval. Il les avait avalés dans la rue voisine, sans liquide, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avec les rares antidouleur qu'il pouvait trouver pour se soulager. La vendeuse, terminant son service, l'avait trouvé en pleine crise de convulsion. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'il ne passe l'arme à gauche, ce jour-là. A son réveil à l'hôpital, il s'en voulait terriblement. Il s'était raté. Son père avait raison : il n'arriverait jamais à rien réussir. Il avait même raté sa propre mise à mort.

Aujourd'hui, 16 ans plus tard, il était heureux et reconnaissant d'être encore en vie. L'équipe, qui était devenu la seule famille qui lui restait, ne manquait pas de lui prouver qu'il était utile et ce, chaque jour. Il n'oublierait jamais les mots de Mac lorsqu'il avait failli perdre son travail et à quel point celui-ci se battait pour le garder parmi eux. L'ironie du sort était qu'il avait dû survivre à une tentative de suicide, 5 ans de consultations psychiatriques et la mort de son père pour enfin avancer et tirer un trait sur son passé... jusqu'au moment où une affaire comme celle de Jake rouvrait les anciennes blessures.

-'Bonjour... Hum, je viens voir Jake Kaplan.' Disait-il à l'hôtesse d'accueil. Il dut se retenir de sourire... c'était la même femme qu'à l'époque où il avait séjourné à l'hôpital.

Il se souvenait d'elle comme d'une personne gentille et souriante, ce qui était rassurant quand on était un enfant rejeté par la société.

-'Jake n'a pas reçu de visite depuis son placement.' Répondit-elle suspicieuse. 'Vous êtes de la famille... Monsieur ?'

-'Ross... Adam Ross. Je suis euh... c'est marrant... je... enfin, bref. Non, je suis... un ami.' Répondait-il, un peu nerveux.

L'hôtesse eut un petit sourire navré. Adam se souvenait à présent d'elle dans les situations qu'il avait côtoyé, comme le jour où elle l'avait bordé après un cauchemar et une crise de troubles obsessionnels compulsifs.

-'Je suis désolée Monsieur Ross, mais Jake étant sous contrôle judiciaire et sous la tutelle de son oncle, il est interdit à tout visiteur ne faisant pas partie de sa famille de lui rendre visite'.

Adam poussait un soupir triste et décontenancé. Mais il était surtout révolté que le jeune garçon ait du faire face seul à ce monde hostile. Même son oncle n'avait pas pris la peine de venir lui rendre visite. Quel genre d'homme était-il pour oublier son propre neveu parce qu'il était malade ?

-'Est-ce que... vous pouvez lui donner ça ? S'il vous plait...' demandait Adam sur un ton presque suppliant. S'il ne pouvait pas voir Jake, il voulait au moins qu'il sache qu'il n'était pas seul et qu'il pouvait compter sur lui. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais il lui avait rapporté quelques chocolats et surtout, le dernier jeu vidéo à la mode car il savait qu'il avait une console à disposition.

L'hôtesse d'accueil prenait le paquet entre ses mains, acceptant ainsi la requête d'Adam.

-'Puis vous lui direz de pas tout manger en une fois et de bien se brosser les dents... Et aussi qu'il ne doit pas trop jouer à la console, c'est mauvais pour ses yeux...' disait-il en regardant ses chaussures avec un intérêt démesuré, la voix se brisant à la moitié de la phrase. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il voulait en faire tellement plus pour ce gamin mais cela lui était impossible.

-'Ne vous en faites pas, jeune homme. Nous nous occupons bien de Jake...' répondait-elle en plaçant sa main sur l'épaule d'Adam pour le rassurer. Mais même s'il avait conscience qu'ils faisaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour traiter décemment Jake, il savait ce que le jeune garçon traversait. Et même s'il savait qu'il était mieux traité que dans son propre foyer, il savait également qu'un environnement familial manquait cruellement à l'épanouissement de l'enfant. Il espérait qu'il s'était fait quelques amis afin de ne pas traverser les semaines et les mois seul.

Adam offrit un pauvre sourire à l'hôtesse qui semblait comprendre le poids qu'il avait sur le cœur. Mais la loi était ce qu'elle était, c'est-à-dire toujours cruelle. Le jeune scientifique tournait les talons, laissant une des larmes qu'il s'était refusé à laisser passer la barrière de ses yeux rouler sur sa joue brûlante. En passant la porte d'entrée de l'hôpital, il se jurait qu'il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour obtenir un droit de visite. Peu importe le temps et l'énergie que cela lui coûterait, il ne laisserait jamais tomber Jake.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Un voeu.

Jake regardait la neige tomber en gros flocons depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre d'hôpital. Cela faisait quelques mois maintenant qu'il était au centre et tout le monde l'appréciait pour sa gentillesse et sa serviabilité.

Les débuts n'avaient pas été faciles. Il avait eu envie de tenir tête à tous les surveillants et les éducateurs du centre, de se rebeller face à l'injustice qui l'avait fait condamner. Bien sur, il se savait responsable de la mort de son père mais sa maladie avait été plus forte que lui, plus forte que tout. Pourquoi tout le monde refusait d'y croire ?

Alors il avait refusé de manger, refusé d'obéir aux ordres qui lui étaient donnés. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que cela ne servait à rien sauf à l'épuiser d'avantage. Il avait fait de sa condition un atout. C'était un gamin intelligent. A quoi bon se rebeller puisqu'il était obligé d'y rester ? Il valait mieux pour lui qu'il se comporte correctement.

Il s'était rendu compte qu'au plus son comportement atteignait la perfection, au plus les surveillants lui accordaient des faveurs et libertés. Il pouvait, par exemple, faire plus de balades que les autres ou manger autre chose que le plat du jour si celui-ci ne lui convenait pas. Mais ce dont il rêvait vraiment, c'était de passer Noël avec quelqu'un qu'il appréciait. Il n'avait aucune envie de revoir son oncle, le seul membre de sa famille encore en vie, car celui-ci l'avait abandonné dès son entrée au centre.

Assis sur son lit, il riait de lui-même en se rappelant avoir écrit une lettre au Père Noël. C'était futile et il avait des doutes quant à son existence mais la surveillante principale lui avait affirmé que s'il lui écrivait une lettre, il exaucerait son souhait. Alors naïvement, il avait confié ses envies au grand homme à la barbe blanche et donné sa lettre à la surveillante.

Elle l'avait accueillie avec un grand sourire, promettant à Jake de la transmettre au Père Noël. Le garçon pensait bien qu'en réalité, la surveillante lirait la lettre. Ce qu'elle en ferait après, il n'en savait strictement rien.

Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsque celle-ci entra dans sa chambre. Jake capta l'expression qu'elle arborait et il savait que le jeu était perdu d'avance.

_-'Ecoute Jake...'_ dit-elle, un petit sourire triste sur le visage.

_-'Mon vœu ne se réalisera pas, c'est ça ?'_ demandait-il, connaissant très bien la réponse.

La surveillante eut un petit haussement d'épaules et secoua négativement la tête.

_-'Je suis désolée...'_ continua-t-elle, apparemment sincère.

_-'C'est pas grave.'_ La coupa-t-il, alors qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue. Comme il lui faisait dos, elle ne pouvait la remarquer, ce qui apaisa Jake qui n'aimait pas montrer ses faiblesses.

Elle sortit sans rien ajouter. Et pour le jeune garçon, ce n'était en effet pas grave. Car au fond de son esprit, il avait déjà élaboré le plan B.

Il attendit quelques instants que le silence entoure à nouveau la pièce et le couloir principal. Jake avait de la chance dans son malheur. Devant sa fenêtre se trouvait un énorme platane dont la plus grosse branche frôlait sa vitre.

Il enfila un gros pull, sa veste polaire et ouvrit la fenêtre doucement. Entre le sol et son étage s'étendait une hauteur de 13 mètres. Il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur ou il allait se retrouver en purée.

Il tendit son bras en poussant un petit soupir d'agacement. L'air alentour était glacial, la neige tombant en gros flocons lui brûlant les joues.

Il attrapa finalement la branche la plus proche, remerciant le ciel qu'il soit assez svelte ou qu'elle soit assez solide. Il atteignit le tronc et se laissa glisser le long de celui-ci pour achever sa course dans la neige fraîche qui crépita sous ses pieds. Son seul but était de s'engouffrer dans la première rue passante et de marcher le plus rapidement possible vers le seul endroit où il voulait passer la semaine de Noël.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3: Une demande.**

Jake ne savait pas combien de temps il avait marché dans le blizzard. Ses pas semblaient le guider automatiquement vers le lieu qu'il avait choisi et où il se sentirait en sécurité. Il était loin de se douter que son départ avait déjà été remarqué. Au centre, l'alerte avait été donnée lorsque la surveillante avait aperçu sa disparition, lors du premier tour de garde. Cela avait été la panique. Ils l'avaient cherché dans tout le bâtiment avant de déclarer forfait et d'appeler le bureau central de la police.

Enfin il arriva devant la porte de l'appartement, le numéro 23. Il la frappa lourdement de ses doigts gelés, ce qui lui fit un peu mal. Mais son visage s'éclaira automatiquement lorsqu'il vit Adam entrebâiller la porte. Le jeune homme, quant à lui, était stupéfait et inquiet de le voir là.  
_-'Jake ! Mais... que... tu...'_ bégayait le laborantin abasourdi. Il l'invita néanmoins à entrer et le débarrassa de son fin manteau.

Des centaines de questions tournaient dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Il se demanda d'abord ce que le jeune garçon faisait là, comment il avait réussi à sortir du centre et se douta qu'il s'était échappé, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon. Mais cela, Jake n'était pas en âge de le comprendre et tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était passer des fêtes entouré de quelqu'un qui le comprenait. Lorsqu'Adam le regardait, il se sentait apprécié et non plus digressé comme il avait l'habitude de l'être avec d'autres personnes.  
_-'Jake, tu es venu ici à pied ?'_ demanda Adam même si la réponse était évidente, en voyant la dégaine du jeune garçon. Pour être tout à fait honnête, le laborantin ne savait pas par où commencer.  
_-'Il fallait que je te voie Adam ! La surveillante à dit que si j'écrivais au Père Noël, il m'apporterait tout ce que je voudrais et elle m'a menti ! Elle m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas voir mon vœu se réaliser...'_ commençait Jake en ne reprenant pas sa respiration. Le jeune homme le prit par les épaules pour le stopper et plongea son regard dans le sien. Ils auraient tout le temps de parler car, après tout, le mal était déjà fait.  
_-'Tu veux un chocolat chaud ?'_ demanda-t-il au garçon qui hocha de la tête. Il alla s'installer au comptoir de la cuisine et balaya la pièce des yeux. Il fut étonné de voir l'appartement parfaitement rangé et se rappela de ce qu'Adam lui avait dit lors de son interrogatoire : _* J'étais un peu comme ça, moi aussi *_ ce qui expliquait ce besoin irrépressible de donner une place à chaque objet. Les murs étaient sombres, passant du vert kaki au gris anthracite mais les couleurs étaient harmonieuses. Les lumières tamisées donnaient une agréable impression de chaleur. Le garçon sourit lorsqu'il vit, dans un coin du salon, le sapin de Noël qui revêtait fièrement ses guirlandes rouge et or.

Adam versa le chocolat chaud dans deux énormes mugs et observa Jake en silence, pendant qu'il sirotait le breuvage brûlant. Comme lors de leur première rencontre, le jeune garçon laissa couler un peu de sa boisson sur son pull, ce qui fit sourire Adam.  
_-'Ravi de voir que certaines choses ne changent pas'_ déclara-t-il en épongeant le liquide.  
Une fois leur sourire mutuel passé, les deux hommes savaient qu'une sérieuse discussion s'imposait.  
_-'Jake... il va falloir que tu retournes au centre'_ avança Adam, le cœur lourd. Mais même s'il trouvait cela totalement injuste, il ne pouvait rien y changer. Les forces en puissance étaient bien trop nombreuses et jamais un seul homme comme lui ne pourrait les contrer. La justice était parfois inébranlable.  
_-'Je sais...'_ répondit le garçon, la déception dans la voix. Malgré son jeune âge, il était conscient de la situation dans laquelle il s'était mise._ 'J'aimerais juste passer Noël avec toi.'_ Et pour preuve de ce qu'il avançait, il tendit à Adam un petit carton, copie de sa lettre au Père Noël. Sur le papier étaient inscrits ces mots :  
_« Cher Père Noël,_  
_Je m'appelle Jake Kaplan et je suis à l'hôpital. Je ne suis pas malade comme les autres enfants. Mon ami Adam m'a dit que j'avais des TOC et que c'était pour ça que je faisais des choses bizarres._  
_Mon souhait serait de passer les fêtes de Noël avec mon ami Adam. J'espère qu'il sera d'accord mais je pense qu'il le sera. Après, je te promets de retourner au centre et d'être sage._  
_S'il-te-plait, Père Noël... Merci. »_  
Des larmes bordaient les yeux bleus du laborantin mais il se refusait à les laisser tomber devant l'enfant. Cela le rassurait de voir qu'il avait autant d'affection pour Jake qu'il semblait en avoir pour lui, ce qui dans un certain sens, compliquait encore la tâche.  
_-'Peut-être que je n'ai pas assez bien écrit ma lettre... que c'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas exaucé mon vœu..._ ' Continuait-il en baissant le regard.  
_-'Ce n'est pas ta faute, Jake. Ta lettre était vraiment superbe. Peut-être que le Père Noël était trop occupé, ça arrive, tu sais...'_

Adam ne put aller plus loin quand des coups furent portés à la porte. Il se dirigea vers celle-ci, l'ouvrant sur un Don Flack passablement énervé.  
**_-'Où est-il ? Où est le gamin, Adam ?'_**  
A ces mots d'un Détective en colère, Jake se cacha derrière le comptoir tandis qu'Adam faisait barrière avec son corps et que ses yeux s'écarquillaient de stupeur. Encore cette peur irraisonnée de l'autorité qui prenait le pas sur lui...  
_-'Flack, je ne sais p...'_ commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu. Le Détective passa la porte, s'introduisant chez le scientifique et, comme ce n'était pas la première fois, jeta sa veste sur le canapé.  
**_-'Ne me ment pas !'_** éructa Flack. C'est à cet instant qu'il aperçut l'enfant se cachant derrière le buffet, terrorisé par l'autorité que le Détective leur imposait. Le voyant trembler comme une feuille et plongeant dans le regard noir d'Adam, Flack se radoucit.  
_-'Tu lui fais peur...'_ murmura le scientifique, lui-même peu rassuré.  
Maintenant que le Détective savait que Jake était chez lui, Adam se tourna vers l'endroit où l'enfant se cachait et tenta de le rassurer.  
_-'Jake, tu peux aller dans le salon et regarder la télévision...'_ puis se tournant vers Flack :_ '... Nous devons discuter.'_  
L'enfant sortit de sa cachette, lança un regard apeuré mais glacial à Flack, puis se raccrocha à Adam qui le rassura d'un hochement de tête.  
_-'Les adultes...'_ lança-t-il tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le canapé en soupirant, ce qui fit sourire les deux protagonistes.

Flack suivit Adam vers la cuisine où ils pourraient discuter tranquillement sans éveiller l'attention de l'enfant. Pourtant, tous deux savaient très bien que le jeune garçon avait déjà compris de quoi la discussion allait retourner.  
_-'Il s'est enfui pour venir ici...'_ commença Adam, expliquant qu'il n'avait rien à voir dans le plan initial de Jake.  
_-'Je sais. J'étais au poste quand j'ai entendu une conversation entre le Chef et la surveillante du centre. J'ai capté le nom de Jake et les mots « disparu », « enfui »,... Je me doutais qu'il viendrait se cacher ici.'_ Répondit Flack en sirotant la tasse de café qu'Adam venait de lui servir.  
_-'Et tu es venu pour le ramener là-bas...'_ l'interrompit Adam, véhément.  
_-'Non, pour t'éviter des ennuis !_' répondit Flack en le coupant. Il se sentait blessé que son ami ait une si basse estime de lui. Il lui arrivait de ne pas se comporter en flic et d'avoir lui aussi de la compassion.  
Adam eut un petit hoquet mesquin qui glaça le sang du Détective.  
_-'Et tu es venu pour nous effrayer en tentant de me persuader de te laisser le reprendre ainsi tout le monde verrait en toi le héros de l'histoire... quelle délicate attention, Flack'_. Lança-t-il ironiquement. Sa réplique cinglante déplut fortement au policier qui s'avoua, sur le coup, presque vaincu.  
_-'Tu peux garder ton sarcasme et ton ironie. Je suis en train de vous couvrir, tous les deux. C'est ma carrière que je risque, Adam !'._  
_-'Je ne t'ai rien demandé que je sache !'_ rétorqua le jeune homme, s'énervant franchement.  
Un silence pesant s'installa, l'air électrique de la pièce menaçant d'exploser à la moindre remarque supplémentaire.  
_-'Adam...'_ lança une petite voix provenant du salon. Jake les observait tous deux, la peur visible dans ses yeux. L'expression des deux adultes s'apaisa lorsqu'ils virent à quel point ils terrorisaient l'enfant.  
_-'Laisse tomber...'_ lança Flack à Adam en se tournant à nouveau vers lui.  
Le laborantin s'assura que l'enfant avait les yeux à nouveau rivés sur la télévision avant de se pencher vers Flack, créant un espace réduit où ils pourraient parler sans être entendus.  
_-'Quatre jours, Flack. C'est tout ce que je te demande.'_  
Le Détective soupira lourdement. Son côté humain l'incitait à répondre « oui » sans hésitation tandis que son côté policier le lui défendait fermement pour tout un tas de raisons. Ils avaient beaucoup à perdre, beaucoup plus que ce que le garçonnet pouvait imaginer.  
_-'Don...'_ lança Adam dans une supplique, ce qui eut l'effet d'un électrochoc sur son ami. Le bleu de leurs yeux se rencontra et leurs regards essayaient de lire en eux.

Flack prit son visage entre ses mains, tandis que Jake les avait rejoints dans la cuisine. Le jeune garçon se plaça à côté d'Adam, s'agrippant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Le Détective passa son regard de l'adulte à l'enfant et son visage se radoucit une fois de plus.  
_-'C'est ce que tu veux, Jake ?'_ demanda-t-il à l'enfant qui acquiesçait en souriant faiblement, toujours impressionné par la stature imposante du Détective.

Ce dernier se leva, prit sa veste sur le canapé avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Adam.  
_-'Je vais m'en mordre les doigts... Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.'_ Lança-t-il en ouvrant la porte.  
_-'Merci Flack.'_ Répondit Adam en le raccompagnant. Le Détective se retourna dans le couloir.  
_-'Je ne te promets rien !'_ assura-t-il au jeune homme. Si les choses ne se déroulaient pas comme souhaitées, il ne voulait pas en être tenu pour responsable. Il risquait déjà assez gros comme ça.  
Adam ne répondit pas mais eut un petit hochement de tête pour signifier qu'il avait bien compris le message. Intérieurement, il remercia aussi Don. Rien ne l'obligeait à agir ainsi et pourtant, il le faisait sans rien demander en retour.

Il le laissa s'en aller, tandis que Flack pestait tout haut, murmurant entre ses dents :  
_-'Je le regrette déjà...'_  
L'attitude de son ami décrocha un sourire à Adam, qui savait que même si Don râlait, il allait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que Jake passe les fêtes en sa compagnie.

**TBC.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4: A la veille des fêtes.**

Les flocons tombaient toujours sur la ville qui ne dort jamais. Quelques heures après avoir quitté l'appartement d'Adam, Don lui avait téléphoné en lui annonçant qu'il avait eu le feu vert pour que Jake reste avec lui le temps des fêtes, ce qui avait évidemment enchanté tout le monde. Adam ne savait pas trop comment Flack s'était débrouillé mais il avait eu raison d'avoir toute confiance en lui.

La journée du 23 Décembre avait été magique pour le jeune garçon comme pour celui qu'il considérait comme un grand frère. Ils s'étaient levés tôt, aux alentours de 8 heures. Adam leur avait préparé un chocolat chaud et ils s'étaient installés sur le divan en attendant que la tempête de neige se calme un peu. Ils avaient regardé des dessins animés une bonne partie de la matinée, riant et s'amusant. Jake, se sentant en pleine confiance avec Adam, était tout différent du garçon renfermé qu'il semblait être autrement. Avec lui, il discutait beaucoup, même un peu trop, ce qui était une de leurs caractéristiques commune. Au beau milieu d'une scène de Tom & Jerry, il était même parti à l'assaut de son protecteur, sautant sur lui pour le chatouiller, ce qui arracha des éclats de rire à Adam. Cela faisait du bien au jeune garçon autant qu'au jeune homme de penser à autre chose qu'à cette fin inéluctable. Car même s'ils s'amusaient, ils avaient bien conscience que le 3 janvier, la fête serait à nouveau terminée.

La tempête de neige s'étant calmée, ils étaient sortis au centre commercial. Adam tenait à offrir à Jake un Noël inoubliable mais il devait aussi penser à la fête de fin d'année se tenant au laboratoire. Et arriver sans cadeau serait une marque irrespectueuse. Aussi, ils avaient passé l'après-midi à farfouiller dans les rayons. Jake était quelque peu réticent et Adam reconnut ce trait de caractère que lui, avait réussi à surmonter en devenant adulte. Depuis trop longtemps, le jeune garçon avait été privé d'une aussi grande liberté. Et atteint de TOC, il détestait se retrouver dans la foule pressée, circulant dans tous les sens. Il se sentait néanmoins rassuré par la présence d'Adam qui ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle et lui souriait en signe d'encouragement. Car même si Jake prenait ce geste comme une marque d'affection, Adam gardait en tête cette perspective qu'il avait des ordres à respecter. Flack l'avait prévenu : _"Tu dois le ramener le 3 janvier à 15h au centre. Sinon, tu auras des ennuis"._

Adam avait tôt fait de chasser cette pensée de son esprit, le regard de Jake se posant sur lui en signe d'inquiétude. Il avait dû froncer les sourcils un peu trop longtemps pour l'inquiéter ainsi. Mais ils continuèrent leur shopping de Noël dans un calme plus ou moins relatif selon la période.

Ils s'étaient couchés de bonne heure, espérant que le temps soit clément car ils prévoyaient d'aller faire du patin à glace à Central Park.

_Jeudi 24 Décembre 2009._  
_Dans la nuit..._

Jake se réveilla en sursaut dans le lit d'appoint que lui avait installé Adam. Il venait de faire un autre de ces cauchemars où son père revenait d'entre les morts pour se venger de son acte. Ses yeux injectés de sang le regardaient d'une manière glaciale, un sourire machiavélique se dessinant sur son visage.

Le jeune garçon se leva, lançant un regard sur la porte entrouverte de la chambre d'Adam. A pas de loup, il s'approcha pour voir si son ami y était et vit qu'il dormait paisiblement. Comme un bébé, il dormait sur le ventre, la tête tournée vers le couloir d'où provenait une faible lumière. Jake sourit en pensant que même Adam, à son âge adulte, avait peur du noir complet.  
Il s'avança calmement vers le lit et s'y installa en chien de fusil. Il était si proche du jeune homme qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle contre son visage. Il passa un instant à examiner ses traits avec minutie. Les cheveux en bataille, le nez légèrement busqué et des lèvres charnues sur lesquelles se dessinait un petit sourire. Ces mêmes sourires qui lui donnaient des rides d'expression. Comme il dormait sans t-shirt, Jake put voir de longues cicatrices violacées barrer le dos d'Adam. L'une d'elle partait de l'épaule gauche et descendait jusqu'en bas de son dos, voire bien en dessous, trop pour que Jake puisse imaginer l'endroit où elle s'arrêtait. Il avait à présent sur le visage une expression indéchiffrable qui balançait entre la colère et l'effroi. Il était en colère contre la personne qui avait si profondément blessé Adam et il était effrayé par la violence que cette personne avait eu envers lui.

Avec minutie, il passa sa main au dessus du dos du jeune homme, traçant dans l'air les cicatrices qui s'y étendaient comme l'auraient fait des sillons d'irrigation dans un champ. Il n'osait pas poser ses doigts directement sur les plaies, comme s'il craignait qu'elles ne se rouvrent inopinément. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, une larme tomba de sa joue sur le revers de sa main, suivie d'une autre qui heurta de plein fouet le dos d'Adam.  
Le laborantin poussa un soupir endormi et ouvrit les yeux, découvrant Jake qui l'examinait avec une curiosité enfantine.  
_-'Eh bonhomme... qu'est-ce qui se passe?_' demanda Adam, la voix éraillée et endormie.  
Jake prit quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle avant de répondre d'une petite voix:  
_-'Cauchemars...'_

Il n'en fallait pas plus au jeune homme pour ouvrir le drap et inviter Jake à s'y glisser, restant néanmoins à distance respectable de lui afin de ne pas les mettre mal à l'aise.  
_-'Tu veux en parler, Jake?'_ demanda-t-il mais sa requête fut accueillie par un hochement de tête.  
_-'Qui t'a fait ça?_' demanda à son tour le garçon en suivant du regard une autre longue cicatrice qui s'étirait sur le torse d'Adam.  
Le scientifique connaissait très bien l'étendue du savoir de Jake et savait qu'il était loin d'être idiot. Il ne servait donc à rien de lui dire "Ce sont des histoires d'adulte", il se savait très bien percé à jour. Autant, donc, être franc.  
_-'Je n'ai pas eu la chance d'avoir un papa comme le tien.'_ répondit Adam, se remémorant aussitôt l'interrogatoire et le moment où Jake lui avait avoué que son père n'était pas toujours gentil.  
Il scruta un instant l'enfant dont le teint s'était rembrunit.  
_-'Mon papa pouvait être drôlement méchant parfois...'_ lui rappela Jake.  
_-'Je sais, Jake.'_ répondit Adam, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Même si le jeune garçon faisait tout son possible pour comprendre, le jeune homme avait bien conscience qu'il n'avait pas subi ce que lui avait vécu et il s'en réjouissait d'ailleurs. Aucun enfant ne devrait subir les violences de ses parents._ 'Tu vois, ma maman était très malade. Alors, elle prenait des choses pour... se changer les idées, ne plus penser à sa douleur.'_ commença Adam en scrutant de temps à autre les regards de Jake.  
_-'Elle prenait de la drogue?'_ demanda le jeune garçon, ce qui fit sourire le jeune homme, conscient de la grande maturité de l'enfant qui lui faisait face. A son âge également, Adam avait bien compris les démons qui tiraillaient sa mère. En regardant Jake, il avait vraiment l'impression de se revoir et de voir défiler le cours de sa vie à nouveau. Il espérait seulement que le garçon éviterait de faire les mêmes erreurs que lui.  
_-'Oui. Et puis un jour, elle n'a plus supporté de trop souffrir alors elle est partie. Comme ta maman.'_  
Un silence s'installa et Adam en profita pour humecter ses lèvres, réfléchissant au tact qu'il devrait employer pour ne pas trop choquer l'enfant. Certes, il était habitué maintenant à raconter ses souffrances passées aux gens qui le lui demandait et il le faisait avec un certain détachement, comme une protection face aux sentiments qui pouvaient remonter à la surface.  
_-'Après ça, mon papa a commencé à boire beaucoup et à être violent avec moi.'_

Adam tut volontairement l'épisode dramatique de son adolescence. Il était des choses que la pudeur lui interdisait de révêler à un jeune garçon. Il n'avait en outre pas besoin de savoir.  
_-'Il peut plus te faire du mal, hein Adam?'_ demanda Jake, inquiet.  
_-'Non. Lui aussi il est parti... depuis longtemps.'_

Après quelques secondes, Jake demanda, désignant une cicatrice:  
_-'Ca fait encore mal?'_  
Adam prit le temps de considérer sa question. Parfois, elles lui faisaient encore mal. Mais c'était surtout l'esprit qui, par rapport à la chair, avait été marqué. Et les cicatrices qui striaient son âme étaient bien plus profondes que celles qui barraient son dos.  
_-'Tu... on devrait dormir, hein. La journée va être longue demain..._' répondit Adam d'une petite voix étranglée.  
Jake ne releva pas, au grand soulagement du scientifique.  
-'Je peux rester avec toi?'  
-'Bien sur, Jake'.

Le jeune garçon calla sa tête contre l'oreiller et, avant de s'endormir à nouveau, dit d'une petite voix:  
_-'Tu sais, j'aimerais qu'il n'y ait plus de souffrance dans le monde.'_  
Adam eut un petit soupir triste avant de répondre:

_-'Moi aussi bonhomme... moi aussi.'_


End file.
